custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Springtime Activities
Barney's Springtime Activities is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in June 4, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids are doing springtime activities. Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Chip *Hannah *Arnold *Kathy *Wendy﻿ Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Growing #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Gonna Have a Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #Baby Bumblebee #Five Little Butterflies #Ten Little Ladybugs Ten Little Indians #The Barney Bag #Oh, How I Love Trees #The Raindrop Song #Rain, Rain, Go Away #If It Never Ever Rain Again #Mister Sun #The Rainbow Song #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements for "Barney's Fun & Games" are also used in this video. *The version of I Love You has a same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Derek wears the same clothes from "On The Move". *Hannah wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" *Arnold wears different clothes. *Kathy wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Our Furry, Feathered, Fishy Friends". *Wendy wears different clothes. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Arnold watered the Barney doll in the garden. *Though after Barney came to life, he got all wet, so Kathy gave Barney a towel to dry himself off. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. it's when Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, and the kids run away from the bees. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and the kids yell "Whoa!" while more bees are approaching to the school playground, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure", except it was pitched up to +1, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island", except it was pitched down to -1, BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", and Scooter's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus", except it was pitched down to -2. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and the kids scream while running away from the bee, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on the tire swing), BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +1, Carlos's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping next to her), Chip's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), Hannah's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character are hit with a enemy item), Arnold's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is squirted with frosting and falls into a empty glass), except it was picthed up to +2, Kathy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream is from "I Had a Aciddent", except it was pitched down to -1, and Wendy's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on the red wagon and falls into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -3. *During the scary bee scene, the music from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasonw" (when ) is used. *All prints of this video are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Education Foundation. The previews for the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print are closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *On the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print, the previews are the same as Bambi (1997 print). On the Nickelodeon/Paramount print, the previews are the same as A Rugrats Thanksgiving, except it has the Paramount Coming Attractions bumper (1995) and Harriet the Spy trailer. Quotes Quote 1: *(the kids arrive at the school playground and see Arnold planting the school garden) *Carlos: Hi, Arnold. *Arnold: Hi, Carlos. *Carlos: What are you doing at the playground? *Arnold: I'm planting the garden. *Wendy: Wow! Sounds like the school playground has a groovy garden there. *Kathy: Arnold, do you have a garden at home? *Arnold: Of course I do. My parents and I have to take care of the fruits and vegetables they've grown so they won't get spoiled. *All (except Arnold): Eww! *Chip: What are you going to do outside the school today? *Arnold: You know what I'm doing right now? I'm plating the garden in school today. *Hannah: That's nice. *Arnold: (waters Barney) Whoops! *Wendy: Arnold, what do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to water the plants! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi, everybody. *Kids: Barney!!! *Barney: Hi, everybody! Brrr! I'm all wet! *Kathy: Barney, you were right. (hands Barney a towel) Here, a towel will help you dry yourself off. *Barney: Oh, that's great, Kathy. (dries himself off with the towel) There, that's better. Quote 2: *Scooter: Look! *(bees buzzing) *Chip: What's that sound? *(bees approaching to the school playground) *Arnold: What is it?! *Hannah: Bees! *BJ: Look, they're heading straight for our flowers. *Baby Bop: Wow! *Barney: Oh, no! We don't want bees visiting our garden! *(music starts to "Baby Bumblebee") Quote 3: *Carlos (after the song Baby Bumblebee): Looks like the bees are gone forever. *Kathy: I guess they're not in our flowers anymore. *(cuts through the beehive and more bees approaching to the school playground) *Arnold: What is it?! *Hannah: More bees! *BJ: Again?! Ai-yi-yi! *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Scooter: Whoa!!! *Barney: Run for your lives!! *Scooter: Run!! *All: (screaming) AAHH!!! *Wendy: What are we going to do now?! *Barney: We'd better close the door or the bees will get in! *(door closes) *Barney: Get the nets everybody! *Baby Bop: We're getting it now! *(they get the nets out and hold them tightly) *Barney: Get 'em! *(they catch the bees with their nets) *Barney: Gotcha! (giggles) Released Dates *March 18, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *July 16, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version) *November 14, 1997 (Nickelodeon/Paramount version) "Barney's Springtime Activities" Previews 1997 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Springtime Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview